In the related art, in order to ensure a service life of a fine filter cartridge of a water filtration system of a water purifier, a recycling rate of the water filtration system (a ratio of pure water flow rate to raw water flow rate) is usually low, so that pure water flux of the water filtration system is small, which causes waste of water resources.